Halloween Justice
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: for the Masquerade Challenge for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. The Bureau is having a Halloween party for its Agents, and Garcia chooses the teams' costumes... not all are happy about it, but all have fun regardless. Hotch/Reid SLASH


Halloween Justice

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, DC Comics and their characters, Ninja Turtles, Moulin Rouge or anything else that may be mentioned in this story that you might recognize.

SLASH! Hotch/Reid

This is NOT part of the 'Let Me In' series, this is a stand alone H/R. This is for the Masquerade Challenge on the CCOAC Forum.

My prompt:

Characters/Pairing: Hotch/Reid

Costume: Batman

* * *

><p>Satuday, October 29th<p>

Quantico, Virginia

Behavioral Analysis Unit

The Men's Room

* * *

><p>"Garcia…"<p>

"Yes sir?"

"… You're fired."

"Whatever. Stop being a baby and get into your costume. Reid is already dressed in his."

"And what did he say about his costume?"

"… That he was going to make you fire me." Garcia confessed, and Hotch snorted in amusement.

"Do I want to know what he's going as?"

"Well, he WANTED to go as Dr. Who."

"Of course…" Hotch snorted.

"But I thought this would be better."

"… Great."

"Emily loves her costume."

"Congratulations to Emily."

"Stop being a sour puss, Hotch."

Finally, Hotch stepped out of the stall and into the main area of the men's room, trying to remember why Garcia was in there in the first place.

"You look GREAT!"

"I look like an idiot." Hotch countered, staring at himself in the mirror. "Just please… tell me that Reid isn't what I think you made him be?"

"Probably is."

"Dammit." Hotch sighed. "I am NEVER going to hear the end of this."

"You don't have it nearly as bad as JJ. She's in fishnets." Garcia said calmly, and left the bathroom. Hotch stared after her, then sighed and looked back in the mirror.

"Damn her." He finally growled, and left the bathroom, cape billowing behind him.

"… I think I would rather have YOUR costume."

Hotch turned and froze, eyes wide. "… DAVE?" He blurted. "… You're… BLONDE."

"I'm going to kill her, and she's damn lucky I'm not the Unit Chief. I would fire her." A couple of Agents from another department walked by, and burst out laughing at the two men. Hotch could see why. He was Batman for God's Sake… BATMAN!

But he had to admit… that was better than Rossi… Garcia had made him shave, and wear a horribly blonde wig to go with the um… Green pants and orange scaley top… Poor David Rossi was Aquaman.

"I need a drink." Rossi growled.

"Well… look at YOU." They both turned when Emily Prentiss walked over, grinning.

"Wow." The two men blurted, staring. She blinked and looked down at herself, then looked back up at them, grinning.

"Do I need to file a sexual harassment suit?" She asked. The pair both flushed and immediately looked away, mumbling under their breaths. "Thanks for the compliment." She laughed, adjusting her little red shoulder cape.

"DAMN woman!" All three turned when Derek Morgan walked over. "You are just about the hottest thing EVER."

"Aw. Thanks Derek." Emily grinned. "I guess I DO make a pretty good Wonder Woman."

"You're that… guy with the ring." Rossi said, looking at Morgan. It took Morgan a moment to tear his eyes off of Rossi's wig to answer.

"Green Lantern. You know Garcia has entered us in the damn Group Costume Contest, right?"

"THAT CRAZY BROAD!" Rossi exclaimed.

"That explains a lot, actually." Everyone turned as JJ walked over. And they stared.

She was indeed wearing black fishnet stockings, black boots and gloves, black leotard and a black leather jacket with a gold necklace with a little golden bird charm on it.

"… what the hell are you supposed to be?" Emily asked, frowning.

"… She's Black Canary." Hotch said. "And Will," He nodded at the man, "Is Green Arrow." Everyone stared at Hotch now. "What? I read the comics as a kid!"

"According to Garcia," JJ explained, "Black Canary and Green Arrow got married in the comic books, so…" And she shrugged and linked arms with Will, who was looking like he was not sure about Garcia's taste in costumes… or maybe he was just disturbed by Rossi's wig… he wouldn't stop staring at it.

"Oh! THERE'S my Justice League!" They all turned when Garcia emerged from around the corner, all dressed up. And Kevin Lynch was by her side.

"Hey!" Rossi complained. "How come HE gets to be Superman?"

"He called it." Garcia shrugged. Rossi GLARED at Kevin.

"What the hell are YOU supposed to be, princess?" Morgan asked. Garcia was in long white robes with a weird hat… it was a flat white disk with weird gold spikey things on top. Garcia spread her arms, and the robe billowed out. Now the team could see the pattern on it… they read the words, and Morgan burst out laughing.

"I'm the Hall of Justice!" Garcia chirped.

Now the entire group was laughing with the exception of Hotch (though he did smirk) and Rossi (who was still glaring at her over her choice for his costume).

"Where's Spence?" JJ finally asked. Morgan and Emily glanced at each other.

"Uh… he's uh…"

"Hiding." Morgan finished.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"Something about how he WANTED to be Dr. Who?" Emily shrugged. "He wouldn't show us his costume. All we know is he has a black cape and black boots."

"Garcia, what did you do?" JJ asked.

"Well… He HAS to match with Hotch." Garcia shrugged. Everyone stared, and then Morgan closed his eyes.

"Oh no no no…"

"Oh my God, Garcia… You DIDN'T!" JJ gasped, eyes wide as she fought back a grin. Garcia just grinned.

"You did, didn't you?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Of course!" Garcia said with a grin. Hotch groaned and let his face fall into his hand.

"No wonder he's hiding!" JJ laughed. "Poor Spence!"

"… What?" Rossi asked, looking back and forth. "What did she do?"

"What do you THINK she did, Rossi?" Morgan laughed. "The kid's ROBIN!"

Rossi's eyes widened. "… You crazy broad!" He finally exploded, turning on Garcia.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Garcia grinned. "At least he's the cool modern ninja Robin instead of the one with bare legs and pixie boots. Let's go find him! Where was he hiding?"

"Your office." Emily said with a grin. "He figured that would be the one place you wouldn't look for him." And so off they went… Batman leading the way. He pushed open the door and stepped in.

"Spencer?"

"AH!" Reid yelped, jumping out of his chair and disappearing into the darkest corner. "Go away! Don't look!"

"Oh, come on, Boy Wonder!"

"Garcia, I will NEVER allow you to call me that again after this."

"Oh, calm down, Spence." JJ laughed. "It's cute and fitting. Hotch is Batman."

"I can see that, good for- Rossi? You're BLONDE!"

"Shut up." Rossi snapped, grouchily.

"Be nice." Garcia scolded him.

"Come on, Reid. It's not that bad." Morgan grinned as Will peered in over JJ's shoulder. "You could have had ROSSI'S costume."

"That's it, I'm leaving." The man snarled, and stalked away. Garcia let out a cry and went after him, Emily at her heels. Smiling slightly, Hotch walked over to Reid in the corner.

"This is humiliating." Reid grumbled.

"But we'll look back on this fondly."

"I won't! She is RIDICULING Batman and Robin!"

"By making us be them?"

"Yes!" Reid cried. "Batman and Robin are NOT sleeping together!"

There was a long pause, and the team burst out laughing. Hotch wrapped his arms around his masked lover, and kissed his forehead. "Come on, Spencer… it IS kind of funny… let me see?" He asked, taking hold of the folds of Reid's cape. Reid pouted and drooped, and Hotch pushed the cape back over his shoulders.

"Wow…" JJ gasped.

"Damn kid. You've been working out." Morgan observed, eying Reid's body. Sure enough, he had a light muscle tone that they could see in his arms, and his abdomen.

"That's Robin's costume?" Rossi asked, quirking an eyebrow as he and the others returned.

"They changed it." Garcia announced, happily. "In… '05, '06, somewhere around there."

Reid was wearing a crimson body suit with the black circle over his heart emblemized with the yellow 'R'. He wore his yellow utility belt over little black undies, black gloves, black ninja boots and a black mask that had been glued to his face, much to his annoyance. The cape covered his throat and was black on the outside and yellow on the inside, and the end was jagged, similar to Batman's cape, but it was made to resemble the wings of a bird, not a bat.

"This… IS the better Robin costume…" Reid reluctantly admitted.

(Google Image search 'tim drake robin'. It's the one without any green in it.)

"Okay. So I've entered you into the Group Costume Contest." Garcia announced.

"WHAT?" Reid yelped, eyes going wide behind his mask.

"When you are presented to the judges—"

"One of which is Strauss." JJ said with a grin, and the men groaned.

"- I need you to stand in formation." Garcia continued.

"… Formation." Rossi repeated.

"Okay." Garcia said, ignoring the man. "I need Superman and Batman side by side in the center. No, Batman, get to the right."

"… which right?" Hotch asked. "Your right or my right?"

"My right." She clarified. Hotch sighed and did so. "Robin beside him."

"Please don't call me that…"

"Reid, Robin, same thing."

"It is NOT the—"

"Shush and do it." Garcia scolded, and Reid slouched over to stand just behind and to the left of Hotch. HIS left. "Wonder Woman to my left of Superman." Emily obeyed, grinning. "And Green Lantern by her." Morgan moved into place. "Black Canary by Robin, and Green Arrow by her. And Aquaman by Green Lantern. Okay. Great. Now, strike a pose!" Nobody moved, but Kevin. He grinned and planted his hands on his belt. Garcia blinked, then sighed and drooped.

"Okay then. Kevin, Superman keeps his arms down to his sides, and this is the Justice League, not the Justice Friends. No smiling." JJ and Emily both bit back laughs. "Wonder Woman, hands on your hips." Emily obeyed, shaking her head and tossing her hair back. "Green Lantern, one fist up. Show me your ring!" Grinning, Morgan obeyed. "Aquaman—"

"Do NOT fuckin' call me that."

"Rossi, stop being a grumpy old man and get over it. Hands on your hips."

"No."

"Batman, cross your arms. Robin, stop hiding under the cape. Back over your shoulders and put your hands on your hips. Don't slouch! Men! ALL of you, puff out your chest and let me see that… Oh my God, Reid, do you have a six pack!"

"When he sucks in his belly a bit, yes." Hotch said, proudly.

"Oh, Boy Wonder, you have GOT to suck it in and show that off, baby… mmm… there you go."

"Stop looking at me like that!" Reid squealed, promptly hiding in the cape again.

"Black Canary, I want you to be sassy. Put one hand on your hip and stick it out there. THAT'S my girl! Will, I know she's hot but stop staring. Notch an arrow in the bow—"

"Nock."

"What?"

"You don't NOTCH an arrow, you NOCK an arrow."

"Reid just shut up and be Robin."

"He would know that too."

"Spencer, just hush." Hotch chuckled.

"BATMAN, DON'T SMILE!" The team burst out laughing at that.

"Oh, you people are hopeless." Garcia sighed, but she was grinning. "Now, let me see your pose!" The team did as she had told them, except Rossi, who crossed his arms over his chest. "Nice improvement Rossi, do that." The man GLARED at her, and muttered under his breath, making Morgan chuckle.

"Alright then. Let's go down to the party." Garcia said happily.

"… We're going to be laughed out of the room." Rossi grumbled.

"No… just you." Hotch said lightly, and the team made their way to the elevator, laughing at the man cursing at his younger Unit Chief. They all crammed in and rode in silence down to the main level where the Halloween party was being held. There was a ding, and the doors began to slide open. The team was immediately struck with the noise of the party. 'Purple People Eater' was playing in the background, and costumed agents were all over the place. The ones near the elevator turned and stared at the group of super heroes in the box, and erupted into delighted laughter and applause, several raising their punch cups to the group as they disembarked.

Reid managed to hide himself within the middle of the group, as well as within his cape. But then the group dispersed, heading in different directions, and left him standing out in the open. Eyes wide in a panic, they darted about, following the progress of JJ and Will, Garcia and Kevin, Morgan and Emily, and finally Hotch and Rossi. To the amusement of the Agents watching, Robin let out a squeaked before he scuttled after Batman and Aquaman.

They were stopped by SSA Sam Cooper, who was grinning at Hotch's costume, and laughing at Rossi's. Rossi was giving the man a few choice words, which was making Hotch grin and chuckle. The man blinked when Reid suddenly appeared almost glued to his side.

"Oh man…" Cooper said, grinning at the sight of Hotch and Reid. "Okay… now I KNOW who was behind this… Penelope."

"How'd you guess." Rossi growled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! He's wearing the COOL Robin costume!" Agent Kehoe announced, walking past the little group with her own Unit Chief, SSA Perry. Reid flushed, and Cooper laughed.

"The cool Robin?"

"Hey… he's not running around in green undies with bare legs and pixie boots, is he?" Rossi asked, and Hotch grinned as Reid flushed even darker and groaned.

"Dave, stop embarrassing him."

"Hell no! I'm in the most embarrassing costume in here, I'm going to make sure to share the pain!" And Rossi turned and walked away, muttering something about needing a stiff drink. Cooper laughed and clapped Hotch on the shoulder, going after the grumpy senior agent. Shaking his head, Hotch looked down at Reid.

"You look cute." He assured Reid, but according to the glare he got, Reid didn't WANT to hear that he was CUTE. "And that really does show off the muscles you've built up." Reid snorted and crossed his arms. "Spencer." Hotch sighed. "It's Halloween. It's your favorite holiday. Don't be like this. Enjoy it."

"I feel ridiculous." Reid grumbled.

"Spencer." Hotch said with a smile. "We all do. But seriously, look around." Reid glanced around the room. "Would you rather switch costumes with Perry over there?" and he pointed out the Unit chief of another BAU team, who was dressed a Musketeer.

"… Maybe." Reid admitted, eyeing his flashy hat.

"How about Barta?" And Reid looked at Perry's team's Technical Analyst. The scrawny bespecled computer geek.

"He's wearing the Paladin Artifact Armor from Final Fantasy XI." Reid supplied, and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"He looks like he's going to a Geek Convention." Hotch snorted.

"And we don't look like we're going to ComicCon?" Reid asked. "Or, as you guys call it, a Geek Convention?" Hotch fixed the boy with a look.

"Don't be a smart ass. Look around. How many of the costumes do you see that you would trade this one for?" Hotch sighed. Reid obeyed.

"… Not many." He finally admitted, grimacing.

"You sure? How about Stuer?" And Hotch pointed with a grin. The comminucations liason for Perry's team was in a billowing white shirt that was open all the way down the well-muscled mocha chest with a red satin sash and tight black leather pants with knee high boots that folded over and fit snuggly around the calf. By his side, his date was in a red and black ruffly dress and had a red chrysanthemum in her hair. The pair were flamenco dancers. And when they hit the dance floor, it became very obvious very soon that they weren't just PRETENDING to be flamenco dancers. Hotch and Reid stood with numerous other agents watching the pair blaze across the dance floor.

"Well?" Hotch finally asked.

"Definitely not." Reid snorted, and Hotch grinned.

"Then cheer up and enjoy yourself!" The man said, and guided Reid over to the buffet table with a hand on his back.

There, they met up with a familiar face.

"… Hotch? Reid?"

"Agent Todd, how are you?" Hotch greeted with a smile, and Reid frowned slightly when he realized that Hotch was admiring Jordan's teal colored belly dancer costume. But then Reid cocked his head and looked her over himself.

"… That's no cheap rental." He finally blurted. "that looks genuine."

"That's because it is." Jordan admitted with a grin, striking a little pose before curling her arms up in a sensual manner, twirling her hands as she did a little dip and flick of her hip. Reid's eyes widened.

"You know how to belly dance?" He blurted, and to his amazement, she did a few little moves right there, including a shimmy that made the coins on her belt jingle excitedly. "Wow…" Reid squeaked.

"You have some hidden talents, Agent Todd." Hotch grinned.

"Thanks." She said. "I learned when I was little. My mother did it as a hobby, and sometimes performed. You two look so good! Those aren't cheap costumes either."

"… Garcia." Hotch and Reid drawled in unison.

"Ah. That explains him." And Jordan pointed to Rossi who had produced a flask and was spiking his punch.

"Yes." The pair answered, once again in unison.

"… Wow." Jordan deadpanned, then burst out laughing. "He does NOT look good as a blonde." Reid grinned and Hotch "coughed" into his gloved fist.

"You should see Emily." Reid announced.

"Oh?"

"… Wonder Woman." Hotch said.

"She looks GOOD." Reid said with a firm nod. "And so does JJ."

"So I see." Jordan said, and the Dynamic Duo turned to see JJ talking to several young new Agents, who obviously had no idea who she was and that she was taken, but thought she was hot.

"Wonder where Will is?"

"Right her'." They turned and smiled at the Green Arrow, who was getting drinks. "Enoyin' th' show." And he grinned at the sight of the young Agents flirting with JJ. "They're not takin' the hint."

"That's… inconsiderate." Reid snorted, frowning.

"That's 'cause most men their age think with the thing b'tween their legs, not the thing on their neck." And he poked Reid in the side of the head. "Yer the exception." And he gave Reid a friendly smile as Hotch chuckled. Reid just scratched his head where Will had poked him.

"Let's get some food." Hotch said, and watched Will head over to shoo away JJ's would-be suitors by planting a kiss on her lips. Reid grinned and nodded, and the pair went to fill some paper plates with food. They claimed an empty table, and within fifteen minutes the entire team had joined them, plates loaded with junk food.

"Don't stain your cape before the contest, honey." Garcia said, brushing crumbs off of the Superman shield on Kevin's chest. "Reid, I really wish I could get you to walk around without the cape."

"why?" Reid asked, pulling his cape closer.

"Because you probably have the cutest little butt in that outfit."

"WHAT?" The team burst out laughing at Reid's high pitched yelp, which gained the attention of several other agents nearby.

"Who else is in the group costume contest?" Morgan asked, popping some black and orange M&M's into his mouth while Reid drained a cup of coffee.

"There's a Mortal Combat group…" Garcia said. "There's a group of Technical Analysts dressed as characters from Final Fantasy…"

"I saw Barta already." Reid said.

"Yeah. He makes a terrible Paladin." Garcia snorted. "He's so pale, without his glasses he looks like a dead fish. Now YOU, on the other hand, my Chocolate Thunder…" Morgan chuckled and Kevin drooped and pouted.

"Any other groups?" JJ asked, grinning.

"There are some female agents doing Moulin Rouge." Garcia shrugged, and Morgan perked up, his eyes scanning the crowd. The team laughed at that. But then, suddenly, Hotch yelped as something bounced off the back of his head. He turned and the team stared. Two Agents, one male and one female, were standing there grinning. The man was dressed as The Joker, and the woman as Harley Quin. In her hand was a cork gun, the cork swinging on its string. The team burst out laughing again, and the Joker walked over.

"Agent Hotchner. Is that you under there?" He asked, leaning over and peering upwards at the man as if he would be able to see under the mask.

"It is." Hotch said, offering his hand. The Joker shook it with a grin. "… And I have no idea who you are with the makeup and wig." He finally confessed.

"Agent Lucas from-"

"Seattle Field Office!" Hotch blurted, standing. "How are you? What are you doing here in Quantico?"

"Got a transfer and promotion!" Agent Lucas said, grinning. "You remember my wife, Lisa?"

"Of course! How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's been a long time, Aaron." She said smiling. "Is Haley with you?"

"Oh. Um, no, we split up and divorced a couple of years ago." Hotch said. "But this is my team."

"So we see." Agent Lucas chuckled, and Hotch grinned.

"SSA Jennifer Jareau and her husband, former New Orleans detective Will La Montagne, our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia and TA Kevin Lynch… and these are SSA's David Rossi—"

"An honor, Agent Rossi."

"Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Dr. Reid." Lucas said with a grin. "You know I'm supposed to kill you, right?"

"Wrong Robin. You're looking for the earlier model." Reid said, and Lucas laughed.

"I like him. He knows his stuff!" He said, pointing at Reid. "Yeah, I guess you are wearing the Tim Drake uniform huh?"

"Yeah. You're looking for Jason Todd."

"THAT'S right. Forgot his name."

"Kill him anyway." Lisa shrugged, and Lucas laughed at his wife's grin. And to Hotch's delight, so did Reid. The next thing he knew, Agents Reid and Lucas were diving headlong into a discussion about the Batman comic books. Lisa smiled and rolled her eyes in a tolerant manner, much like the team did in Reid's direction.

Finally, Garcia seized Reid and jerked him out of his seat. "come on! Let's bob for apples!" She announced.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"They're doing the old, traditional bobbing for apples!"

"You mean… stick my face in a tub of water that other people have stuck their faces in and get out an apple with my mouth that has probably been touched by other people's mouths?"

"Oh, ew… I was all for it until he said THAT." Emily groaned, making a face.

"REID!" Garcia howled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow…" Reid grumbled.

"Come on, Spence. It's a Halloween tradition." And she took one arm while Garcia took the other. "Do you know how it started?" JJ asked, shooting the rest of the team a wink.

Reid immediately perked up and allowed himself to be led away as he said "Bobbing for apples is primarily known as a game played at Halloween, when most games focus had a basis in divination techniques!" Morgan and Emily exchanged amused looks and followed the team towards the apple bobbing tubs as Reid went on. "It originated when the Romans, who had brought apple trees with them as they conquered the Celts, introduced the apples into the Samhain festival! Because the apple represented fertility, unmarried people would try to bite into apples floating in water, and whoever did it first would be the first to marry! And the game actually did contribute to marriages! A long time ago, it was festivals like Halloween celebrations that brought people together from all over, and that's how many people met their future spouse!"

"Bobbing for apples?" JJ asked.

"Well… not necessarily while doing that, but they met during the festivals in which they DID bob for apples." Reid answered.

"And now YOU can bob for apples!" Garcia told him, and shoved him towards the large tub they had reached.

"Come on, kid. You've got a big mouth!" Morgan laughed. Reid turned and shot him a glare.

"I remember doing this when I was kid." Rossi sighed.

"Well, now you can do it again." Emily said. "Come on everyone!" Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Reid just stared at her.

"Or else…" Garcia growled, glaring. The men exchanged glances, then sighed and walked over to the tub.

"Okay! Whoever gets the apple first…" Garcia began, but trailed off in thought.

"Can get out of their costume?" Rossi asked, hopefully.

"Not until after the contest." Garcia said, firmly.

Rossi drooped. "Eh… it was worth a try."

"So… what does the winner get?" JJ asked with a grin.

"Bragging rights?" Morgan shrugged.

"That's no fun." Emily snorted. "It has to be something significant."

"… The losers have to do the winner's paperwork for a week!" Morgan blurted, shooting a grin at Reid.

"That won't work. You guys CAN'T do half of my paperwork." Hotch snorted.

"and I do half of your paperwork anyway." Reid pointed out.

"How about we all throw in ten buck and whoever wins gets it." Morgan snorted.

"… Okay."

"Yeah."

"Sure." Agreed the team with a shrug, unable to think of anything better. And so they put their hands behind their back.

"Ready?" Kevin asked. "Set…" They all leaned over the tub, eyeing the target apple of their choice. "… GO!" And they all dove in. Hotch was displeased when his mask filled with the cold water, and he heard Reid spluttering next to him. A moment later there was another splutter as Emily lost it and just burst out laughing.

"OH!" Kevin yelped. "We have a WINNER!" the others all looked up. JJ was sitting there grinning, the stem of an apple held daintily between her teeth. Cheers went up.

"that was only four seconds!" Morgan howled.

"Grew up in a small town. Did this EVERY year." JJ said. "For MORE than just Halloween, too." And she bit into her apple. Reid eyed her then turned and dove back into the tub, much to the surprise and amusement of the team. A moment later, the team shrugged and joined him. One by one, they emerged with an apple in their mouths. Reid was the second to last… Emily finally just gave up; she couldn't stop laughing. The team finally walked away from the tubs with their apples, Reid munching happily on his prize with an arm around JJ's shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"You did a good job for your first time." JJ told him, and he smiled down at her.

"Thanks."

"OH!" Emily gasped. "Pin the tail on the Donkey!"

"Actually, it's Put a Cap in Osama's Ass." Rossi chuckled.

"… What?" Emily asked, and the team headed over to the game. Sure enough, it was a caricature of Osama Bin Laden from the back, glaring over his shoulder at the players, shaking his fist in anger. There was a little target on his backside, and blindfolded agents were trying to put a paper bullet with a sticky patch on the back in the bulls eye.

"Oh man…" Morgan groaned, and the team laughed and quickly got in line to play. Reid suddenly realized… the team wouldn't normally go for games like this… was he the only one sober? Oh well… He watched as his team played the game… Emily giggled and stumbled in her heels as she was spun around blindfolded, and then she went for it. She put a cap in Osama's left elbow. JJ didn't even get it on the right picture. She went one picture to the left. Poor Garcia was so dizzy, that she walked in the wrong direction and ended up putting a cap in Rossi's kidney, much to everyone's amusement. A blindfolded and stumbling Morgan put a cap between bin Laden's back.

"Hey, you punctured his lung." Reid had offered with a shrug, and Morgan grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. Poor Kevin didn't even make it to the poster… he stumbled, tripped on his own cape, and fell over. Will playfully raised his bow, nocked and arrow and drew the string back… He fired. The suction cup arrow stuck to the laminated drawing of Bin Laden's leg. The team cheered, laughing.

"You're supposed to do it blindfolded!" Garcia complained. And so they blindfolded Will and spun him around, then all pounced him before he could launch an arrow towards the dance floor. Then it was Reid's turn. He had never played a game like this before, so he was quite pleased at how close he got. He put a cap in bin Laden's lower spine.

"Alright! You made him a paraplegic!" Morgan howled, and the team cheered. Then it was Rossi's turn. The team watched him stumble for a moment after being spun around, but then he shook himself and…

"YEAAAH!" The team cheered as the senior profiler put a cap in Bin Laden's ass. When Rossi returned to the team, smirking in triumph, Garcia gave him a big kiss on the cheek, surprising the man, but ultimately making him smile. And then, it was Hotch's turn.

"Go Batman!" Morgan cheered, making the team laugh, though they really fell apart when Hotch casually flipped him off. Then the man strode forward purposefully, not even stumbling… and put a cap right in the middle of Bin Laden's forehead. The team, and other agents around them who had been watching, cheered their approval to this move. Hotch removed his blindfold, eyed the placement of his bullet, then snorted. But the team could see the shadow of a smile on his face. Garcia ran to hug him, and he stopped her from kissing him saying "Batman does NOT walk around with lipstick on his face." The team laughed in appreciation of this, and moved away to let other agents have their turn at the game.

They decided that more snacks and drinks were in order, and so they sat around munching for about half an hour, and then headed for the dance floor. The were partners being traded right and left. Garcia and Kevin, Will and JJ and Rossi and Prentiss took the first round, then they had Wonder Woman and Superman partnering, while Hotch took JJ around the dance floor. Reid watched, grinning at how cute they looked, especially in their costumes, and when the song was over, JJ insisted on dancing with Reid. While he stumbled and protested, she wouldn't take no for an answer and guided him around the dance floor. When it was over, Reid hugged her tightly, grinning, and she kissed his cheek, then passed him off to Garcia, who then passed him off to Emily while Garcia grabbed Rossi.

Reid and Emily got a laugh when they danced past Hotch, who had been found and taken 'hostage' on the dance floor by Erin Strauss, who actually looked quite good in her knee length green dress and gold headband with a peacock feather stuck in it like something from the 30's. Reid and Emily danced by and caught a snippet of their conversation, with Hotch saying "It was Garcia."

Reid and Emily grinned at each other.

"You uh… you really DO look good, Emily." Reid stammered.

"Why Doctor Reid… are you flirting with me?" Emily asked. Reid's eyes widened and he turned red.

"What? I… NO!" He yelped, looking terrified, and Emily laughed.

"You're sweet, Reid." She said, and when then song ended, Reid practically hid under Hotch's cape to avoid being taken out for a dance again… Instead, he ended up being forced into posing for a picture with Hotch in their Batman and Robin costumes.

"Hey," Hotch told him, "You could have been Nightwing."

"How is that a bad thing?" Reid asked.

"Nightwing doesn't have a cape for you to hide under."

"Oh." Reid mumbled, flushing and hiding in his cape. Then came the call… it was time for the Halloween Costume contests. Everyone took their seats to watch on the makeshift stage.

The team had fun watching the costume competition, cheering for the ones they liked, laughing at the silly ones and admiring the really good, detailed ones. Every now and then, Reid and/or Garcia and/or Kevin would go off on a tangent about something called CosPlay, and the team would shush them. Then, finally, the group entries were called. Garcia herded the team (half of them very reluctant) towards the stage.

"Don't forget your formation and pose!" She hissed to them, watching the group of Final Fantasy characters striking their own dramatic poses, inspiring laughter and applause from the audience of FBI Agents and their dates/spouses. After the Final Fantasy group came a group with one woman and five men… They were Maid Marian, Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, Little John, Will Scarlett and the Sheriff of Notingham.

After the Robin Hood group came several people dressed up as characters from Mortal Combat, and then the Ninja Turtles.

And then, the Justice League was announced.

"Do we HAVE to?" Rossi pleaded one last time, in almost a whine, but then Morgan just chuckled and shoved the man onto the stage in front of him. Emily followed, Kevin after her. Reid whined as Hotch dragged him onto the stage next, with JJ pushing him from behind, grinning. Will followed.

Finally, they reached the middle of the stage. Hotch and Kevin stood side by side, Kevin puffing out his chest (Emily laughed as she planted her hands on her hips) and Hotch crossed his arms over his chest. JJ grinned and pulled Reid out to where people could see him when he tried to hide behind Hotch. Laughter came from the audience as she kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before thrusting her hip out and placing her hand on it, winking at the audience. Will nocked an arrow. Morgan raised his fist, showing off his ring, then grinned and pointed towards a group of screaming female agents in acknowledgement of their cheers, grinning and winking at them. Rossi just crossed his arms and fixed a surly glare on the audience, and then on Strauss, who was laughing at the BAU team, especially when Morgan played to the females in the crowd, doing a sexy little dance complete with pelvic thrusts.

Reid was BRIGHT red, Emily was batting her eyes, flirting with the audience and Morgan was just… performing. Hotch was stoic as always, and Kevin soon was unable to maintain his idea of a majestic Superman and was soon grinning like the geek he was. Will smiled and tipped his hat to the crowd, and then turned his head and he and JJ shared a kiss, making the crowd cheer louder for a few minutes.

Then came seven female agents in dramatic can-can dancer outfits portraying the Moulin Rouge Diamond Dogs, as they called themselves.

Then, the groups left the area and everyone just moved about, talking to other agents, having more snacks, and dancing.

Finally, the judges were back. There were five, all Section Cheifs. They sat down with their papers, all smiling smugly as the agents cheered, demanding the results. One of the chiefs, a man named Barry Arndt, stood and waved, and the crowd of costumed agents settled down.

"Alright!" He called. "Best male costume! And the winner is… TA Phillip Amaro!" And the Technical Analyst mounted the stage carefully on custom made stilts. They went on his feet with straps and supports up to his calves… they slanted forwards and had a rubbery covering that had fur and ended with paws, which matched with his massive werewolf costume, which he had designed after the werewolf from the Hugh Jackman movie, _Van Helsing_, which Hugh Jackman's character transformed into at the movie's climax. Overall, it was a very impressive costume.

The werewolf moved to the end of the stage and stood there, towering over the judges, thanks to his stilts.

"Best female costume!" Called Section Chief Arndt. "SSA Michelle Galloway!" Michelle mounted the stage then, in her fantastically detailed costume of Marie Antoinette, complete with makeup, huge elegant wig and feathered fan, which she opened and fluttered before herself, playing the part by giving small, dignified nods and curtsies to the crowd, fluttering her eyelashes with a tiny little smile on her blood red lips. She daintily made her way over to the werewolf, smiling and saying something to him. The werewolf nodded his shaggy head, and she laughed.

"Best couple!" Called Section Chief Arndt. "Mr. and Mrs. Eric and Christine Devaul." The pair climbed the stage, all smiles. Finding their names humorous, and playing to the joke, they were Christine and the Phantom from _ The Phantom of the Opera_. They bowed to the crowd, and then went to join Marie Antoinette and the werewolf.

"And finally… Best group!" Chief Arndt grinned at the cheers. "This one was close… We had to take a second count… but winning by ONE… The Behavioral Analysis Unit Justice League!"

Garcia let out a whoop, pouncing Kevin and sending them both to the ground. Emily echoed her whoop and pounced Morgan and Rossi, who was actually smiling now. JJ turned and planted a big kiss on Will, and Reid grinned up at Hotch, who was grinning down at Garcia, before offering Kevin a hand up while Morgan helped Garcia. Then the group made their rowdy way to the stage, and they all shoved Garcia forward to claim their trophy. She threw her arms up in triumph, and the crowd exploded into laughter and approving cheers as her costume was finally identified as The Hall of Justice. Morgan put one arm around her and used the other hand to point down at the woman, shouting "It's all her, man! It is ALL her!" And he pressed a big kiss to the top of her head.

"… Nice costume, Dave." Strauss muttered, standing next to the man.

"Shut up, Erin." Rossi snorted, but he was grinning at the crowd. Reid couldn't help but smile as he had Emily with her arm around his shoulders and JJ with her arm curled around his waist. Hotch was shaking hands with the other judges, continuously pointing to Garcia to give her the credit. And then the party exploded again. Music was pounding, lights were flashing, and agents flocked to the dance floor. Jordan was soon surrounded by cheering spectators while she showed off the dancing skills that her mother had taught her, and SSA Stuer was doing Flamenco with his date again.

Morgan was soon in the middle of a crowd of female agents, "get'n his groove thang goin" as he liked to put it, and Rossi was dancing with Strauss, and obviously saying something that was pissing her off.

"… Can we go home now?" Reid asked, and Hotch looked at him.

"… Yeah, I guess. I know this isn't your thing. Thank you for humoring Garcia."

"It's hardly humoring her when you don't have a choice." Reid snorted, and Hotch smirked a bit.

"True. Come on. Let's head home." And Hotch led the way out of the party greeting agents and accepting congratulations as they passed. Finally, the left the bureau building and headed for their cars.

"Are you really going to drive home in that?" Reid asked, grinning.

Hotch snorted and pulled off the cowl, saying "Of course not. The ears will poke holes in the ceiling." Reid laughed at that, and they hopped into the car and headed home.

"Are you taking Jack Trick or Treating on Monday night?" Reid asked as they reached their neighborhood.

"Yeah. You want to come?"

"… I'll stay home." Reid said, and Hotch frowned at him. Reid just smiled. "Someone has to be at the house to hand out the candy. I will NOT let our house be the one to disappoint the kids." Hotch blinked, and then smiled.

"That's good of you. Will you wear that?"

"What? No! I'm gonna wear my Jedi robes!" Hotch just chuckled at Reid's excitement over dressing like a Jedi.

"Alright, alright." Hotch said as he pulled into the garage. He shut off the motor and he and Reid got out of the car and headed into the house. Groaning in relief, Reid began stripping off his costume right there in the hall, and then made a run for the stairs in his underwear, much to Hotch's amusement.

He shed his costume and followed, also in his underwear. When he headed upstairs, he heard the shower running. He headed into the bathroom and froze. Reid was buck naked, his backside to Hotch, and he was bending over to grab a new bottle of shampoo from the cabinet under the sink. And all of a sudden, it was light sparks shooting into his groin. He swiftly covered the distance between Reid and himself, then seized the boy's hips, dropped to his knees and dragged his tongue up Reid's inner thigh.

* * *

>This scene has been removed due to the current ongoing Purge of explicit material by the site Admin<br>

* * *

><p>With a shaky moan, Hotch collapsed onto the bed and Reid turned, curling into his chest. Smiling and kissing Reid's curls, he pulled the blankets up over them, and the cuddled close.<p>

"I love you, baby…" Hotch murmured.

"Love you too…" Reid murmured. He sighed and began to doze off, until the silence was suddenly broken.

"Well… What do you know…"

"Hm?"

"Batman IS screwing Robin…"

"… I hate you."

"I love you."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"… Get off of me."

"I love you too, baby."

"Hmph."

"Night, Spencer."

"… I hate you."

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Ahg! This fic took way too long to write, and ended up twice as long as I expected... a good 21 pages. But I got it done in time! Please enjoy, everyone raise a glass to our favorite boy genius on his favorite holiday, and have a Happy Halloween!<p>

Please review!


End file.
